jacks_custom_mcufandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: Days of Future Past
Avengers: Days of Future Past is a 2032 Superhero film based on the group and story of the same names. It serves as a sequel to Avengers: A New World Order and is a new take on X-Men: Days of Future Past. It is also the first R rated MCU movie. Synopses As the Sentinels approach, Doctor Strange makes one final move to attempt to save Mutants and all other Superheros alike. He sends Alpha and Logan back in time to change the timeline so that Magneto would never have revealed the true extent of Mutant's power to the world by stopping Dr. Doom's attempt of the presidents life. Will the two be able to correct the timeline or will the Avengers fall for the last time? Plot Once it is decided that Doctor Strange will send a group back to the day that Magneto saved the president in X-Men Vol. 3, which was the first demonstration of Mutants power, which caused the great divide in Humans and Mutant-kind, so they can stop it, which would cause Magneto to be placed under-arrest for suspicions of being involved with the presidents death as his powers were not enough to save him. Alpha and Wolverine agree to travel back. Once they wake up in 2028, they have to find each other and once they do they realize that Logan doesn't have his Vibranium claws yet and Alpha is still an Eternal at this point. Alpha attempts to rewrite history himself but the strain causes present day Alpha a great deal of pain which begins to kill him. This means that despite still being an Eternal he cannot use his powers to solve the problem. Meanwhile, in the present day Strange continues to meditate over Alpha and Wolverine's bodies to keep them in the past while Xavier helps him remain focused. Magneto as well as the remaining X-Men, Storm, Cyclops, Deadpool, Domino and Phoenix and avengers, Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Wasp, Captain Britain and Vision defend the base against the Sentinels. They arrive days before Magneto's act of Heroism and attempt to convince him to allow the assassination attempt to go forward to which he attacks them and demands their arrest. They are placed in a mutant proof prison which even Alpha cannot penetrate due to his inability to use his powers and the fact his Iron Man suit was taken away from him. Alpha gives up but then he realizes that since the Eternals are still alive he can call on them for help. He does so and Delta appears, this causes Alpha great sadness as he in only a few weeks would slay Delta in battle. Alpha explains his position to Delta and Delta agrees to help. They escape the prison and travel to the presidential speech where Dr. Doom would attempt to assassinate the president. Wolverine engages Magneto, while Alpha and Delta assist Dr. Doom without him knowing. Delta asks Alpha what happens to him in the future but before Alpha can answer he reads his mind and realizes Alpha would end up killing him and all the Eternals, he attacks Alpha and attempts to kill Dr. Doom but Alpha uses as much of his power as possible to wipe Delta's memories and return him to the council. This sends Alpha back to the future leaving Logan, who isn't aware, alone to ensure the assassination would carry through. Dr. Doom first attempt at killing the president fails due to Alpha and Delta knocking his concentration, this causes mass hysteria and the president attempts to escape. Magneto pursues Dr. Doom and kills him much to Logan's dismay, however, it is in private so Logan dons Dr. Dooms attire and attempts to finish the assassination. In the future Alpha awakens and activates his Armor, he is too weak to return to 2028 but he joins the guard outside as the Sentinels attack. The initial attack kills Storm, Wasp and Domino as well as destroys Vision. The Avengers and X-Men work side by side together to push back the Sentinels but they prove to strong as even the invincible Deadpool is slain alongside Scarlet Witch. Cyclops and Magneto blow up the X-Jet which severely injures Magneto and kills Cyclops. Magneto retreats inside while. The last standing X-Man, Phoenix as well as the remaining Avengers, Iron man (Alpha), Captain America and Captain Britain as well as Johnny Storm continue the battle. Logan incapacitates Magneto and attempts to pursue the president. Meanwhile, the final battle has began. The Sentinels and Avengers fight mercilessly as Captain Britain sacrifices himself for Captain America. Phoenix and Johnny Storm work together to ignite the Sentinels but they adapt to resist it and end up killing Johnny. Phoenix retreats to the door with Cap and Alpha, she opens a portal at the door so they can move through the barricade but as she closes it a sentinel impales Cap through the torso and he leaps back out and ignites his grenade. Alpha and Jean burst into the room where Strange, Shuri and Charles are monitoring Logan. They don't look confident. Logan catches up to the president and shoots the wheel causing the car to topple. As the Sentinels break into the lab Shuri is slain and so is Jean. Alpha continues to defend Strange alongside Magneto and Xavier. Logan races from his car up to the presidents car and emerges from the dust planting the gun against his head, he fires and everything goes black. In the future, Logan and Strange awaken, however, the Sentinels do not disappear, as Alpha prepares to detonate his armor to protect the others and destroy the Sentinels everything begins to fade. Alpha wakes up again in 2028 and only after a few minutes after waking up does he get the call from Sharon Carter stating that she needs to talk to him, despite the chaos of whats happened, the Eternals have taken the Avengers. Cast * Calum Kelmer as Alpha/Iron Man * Taron Egerton as Logan/Wolverine * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Captain America * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Jack Baker as Brian Braddock/Captain Britain * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Evangeline Lily as Hope Van-Dyne/Wasp * Paul Bettany as The Vision * Mark Wahlberg as Adam Warlock * James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X * Jason Issacs as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto * Freema Agyeman as Ororo Monroe/Storm * Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops * Sophie Turner as Jean Grey/Phoenix * Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Zazie Beetz as Domino * Liam Hemsworth as Delta * Jenifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique * Letitia Wright as Shuri/Black Panther * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * John Krasinski as Reeds Richards/Mister Fantastic * Emily Blunt as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman * Nick Jonas as Johnny Storm/Human Torch * Jeffery Dean-Morgan as Ben Grimm/The Thing * Steven Yeun as Namor * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa * Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter * Nicholas Chamberlain as President Michael MacArthur * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark